


A promise to the Universe

by tozierscrib



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie x Eddie, fluff but sad at times, i can't tag, reddie relationship through the ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierscrib/pseuds/tozierscrib
Summary: Every story needs a beginning , middle and an end . Right ? At least that's what Richie always thought but it seems like his own life experiences might prove otherwise . Or basically the story of how Richie and Eddie came together and fell apart and came together again .





	A promise to the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys ! So here next to each section of the story I have the ages of the characters so you can see where we are in the story . The time line jumps through different ages but culminates in what every single event builds up to . All of the events take place over the span of 7 years . From when they were 16 to when they are 23 ) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr in separate parts ( my tumblr is @imnot-reddieforthis) so I decided that it would be neater to have it all in one piece somewhere : )

 

Rich & Eds are 16 y/o

Every story had a beginning , middle and an end . Every fairytale had a prince and damsel in distress and some goofy sidekick . Every story had a happy ending . Well ,almost every .

“Their story was different though” ,Richie thought as the little glow in the dark stars lit up Eddie’s room , the boy sound asleep buried in the crook of Richie’s arm .Eddie’s steady heartbeat calmed Richie down as he looked down at his own personal star . The boy who made every night brighter and every day explode in millions of colours . The boy who rewrote the stars for Richie , the boy he was willing to take a life for .

Maybe the world could be theirs one day , but Derry didn't seem like the place where they could conquer the world . So they hid it . Late night calls and quiet conversations with light kisses on the lips , as they both smiled into the night . Richie wrapping his long arms around his boy as Eddie snuggled , as close as possible to Richie . Just like right now , Eddie’s legs curled up under him , Richie’s long fingers on his waist and Richie’s own long legs hanging off of Eddie’s bed ; as all kinds of thoughts ran through his mind .

“Richie” a soft ,sleepy voice spoke up , barely audible even in the quiet of the night . Eddie’s eyes were still closed , his eyelids fluttering a little as he spoke .  
“Yea?” Richie replied , looking down at his boy , a smile tugging onto his lips .

“Stop staring at me and go to sleep ” Eddie whispered , only one of his brown ,like the prettiest autumn leaves eyes peaking up at his boyfriend .

Richie only chuckled in response , picking up a lock of Eddie’s hair , twisting it in his long fingers , as Eddie rolled his now fully open eyes , scooting closer to Richie ; to the point where their noses almost touched .

“Well hello there” Richie breathed out , a smirk tugging onto his lips as he looked into Eddie’s eyes .

Eddie rolled his eyes again , an affectionate smile tugging on his pink lips , the same shade as his night shirt.

“What’s keeping you up Rich?” Eddie asked him , small flames of curiosity dancing in his brown eyes .

Richie breathed out sharply turning from his side back onto his back , Eddie still pressed to him , his small hand resting on Richie’s chest . The warmth of his hand making Richie’s heart skip a beat as he let out another long breath .

“Eds , lets run away together?” Richie finally let out , not daring to meet his boyfriend’s gaze .

A small shrug and a chuckle broke the silence as Richie looked down at Eddie , his face perplexed , as he expected something else . Possible Eddie saying that , that would never work out .

Eddie looked back at Richie , a small smile tugging on his face .

“Okay” Eddie whispered quietly , his eyes transfixed on Richie’s as Richie’s lips parted , the boy fully surprised at his boyfriend’s words .

Eddie took the opportunity , placing one of his hands on Richie’s cheek and moving up to meet Richie’s soft lips . Smiling into the soft kiss as Richie closed his eyes , melting into the kiss .

“Not today thought” Eddie said finally ,his breath hot on Richie’s lips .

“They don't understand Eddie” Richie argued , his voice low and incredibly sad . Just thinking of the people , of all the assholes out there and what they would do to them . To Eddie.  
“They never will” Eddie pointed out , his fingers still on Richie’s cheek as his words filled the empty space between their lips .

“Then w-” Richie started, only to be silenced by another kiss , just as soft , full of love as the previous one . Eddie’s lips were like the missing piece , like oxygen or water or anything you needed to survive . He knew that he would never leave Eddie . He could swear that Eddie was gonna be the end of him just like his beginning.

“One day Rich” Eddie breathed out against Richie’s lips , his breath minty from the toothpaste but you could still taste a bit of strawberry gum the boy chewed religiously every day .

Richie smile at him , as Eddie snuggled back closer to him , the boy’s hand tangled in his curls now as Richie traced the soft features of his face with his finger .

“One day is fine with me ”

———————————————————————————-

Richie Tozier is 21 y/o

“What would you do for me Richie Bear?” , Alyson muttered against Richie’s chest as he inhaled the sweet perfume she wore . Her bare chest was pressed against his own as the two laid in bed , the first rays on sunlight dancing in her auburn hair .

Her breath smelled off strawberries as she looked up at Richie , her brown doe like eyes stared into his own much darker ones as she smiled repeating her question .

“What would you do for me ‘Chee?” Eddie asked him , as the two sat in Richie’s old pick up truck. Eddie’s hand playing with Richie’s curls as Eddie looked up at him , his big eyes full of innocence and love . Richie laughed staring out of the window onto the empty parking lot of the arcade , the one just a few miles off Derry to hide away from the prying eyes of the public . The violet light of the arcade’s glowing sign made shadows dance in Richie’s car as he smiled out the window , Eddie snuggled into his jean jacket right beside him . It was a pain in the ass to get Ms. K off their back that night , asking them where the were going and what they were gonna do .

But it was always worth it with Eddie , always worth every fight with his parents and every insult thrown his way about being not good enough for Eddie , and maybe he wasn’t , he kind of knew he wasn’t . But Eddie didn't seem to go anywhere , always by Richie’s side , so he enjoyed the colours that Eddie brought into his life while it lasted .

Richie chuckled at his boyfriend’s question looking down at him , simultaneously throwing away the cigarette out the window .

“Why would you ask Eds?” , he replied with a question , looking curiously at his boyfriend .

“Just wondrin’” Eddie said , breathing out ;his voice nonchalant as he snuggled closer to Richie looking out the windshield into the night as well .

It were the times like these when Eddie let Richie’s annoying nicknames slide .

“Don't call name that” Eddie finally added , his voice lined with fake annoyance as the smaller body rolled his eyes .

“Well maybe not today”, Richie thought to himself .

“Well if you were just wondrin’” Richie started , mocking Eddie’s mannerisms as Eddie nudged the boy playfully with his elbow making Richie cry out in pain claiming that Eddie was killing him . Richie was a drama queen what can one do ?

“I would do anything for you Eddie” he continued , his voice suddenly soft as he tilted his head down at Eddie who was still staring out the windshield into the darkness of the night , soft violet light dancing in his eyes .  
“I’d take a life for you, I’d hang the stars for you, anything Eddie” he finished , as he felt Eddie’s lips brush against his own.

“You’re out your mind” Eddie whispered against Richie’s lips .  
“Well you're out of your mind too” Richie pointed out ,arching an eyebrow. A gasp escaped his lips as Eddie’s lips trailed down his neck .

“I’m yours Richie” Eddie whispered into the night . A promise forever , a promise released into the universe like a cascade of so many more other promises that many didn't keep . But maybe this one , maybe this one promise would be kept.

“And I’m yours too Eddie” Richie said , between kisses, praying for the universe to hear their promises and make sure they don't break them.

  
“Richie? Are you alright ?”

Alyson’s voice was like a bucket of cold water was dropped onto Richie’s head . Ripping him out of the dream world , out of the past .

“Yea , yea”he replied , rubbing a hand across his eyes .

“So what's it gonna be ?” , she insisted, eager to get the answer out of him .

“I need coffee babe” , he finally replied , as he rolled off the bed making his way to the kitchen . Alyson’s gaze burning a whole in his back as he made his way out of the room .

  
——————————————————————————-

Richie & Eddie are 18 y/o

“I don't understand Rich! What did I do ? Did I do something wrong ? Why are you doing this to me ?”

Hot tears streamed down Eddie’s face as Richie stood there , tears rolling down his own cheeks as the two boys argued . It hurt him , it hurt him so much but he had to get through this . Richie shook his head , looking out at the quarry .

Eddie edged towards him , grabbing ahold of his hands , shaking with sobs as he looked into Richie’s eyes . His eyes were so bright , every golden speckle so vivid as Richie tried to remember every single detail of his eyes for the last time . Because it was the last time . It had to be .

“Then what is it Richie ? Is it college ? Were you not accepted , I’ll stay with you Rich, I will” Eddie continued , a sob escaping his lips every few seconds , as he looked up and down .

Eddie’s hand reached for Richie’s cheek but he turned away , making Eddie’s hand falter , his fingers flexing into a fist .

“No Eddie , that's exactly what I don't want. I'm leaving Derry and you cant do anything about it”

Richie spun on his heel trying to make their breakup less painful . He knew he wouldn't be able to look into Eddie’s eyes once again or help him God for he wouldn't be able to leave him behind .

“You’re an asshole Tozier! I thought you fucking loved me ! I thought we could leave this god forsaken town together !” Eddie’s cries turned into continues sobs as Richie’s own tears spilled down his cheeks , his glasses fogging immediately .

“Look at me Richie!” Eddie called out to him again ,and this time Richie stopped as he took a long breath ready to look at the love of his life for the last time .Eager to take in every single detail from his fluffy hair to his lips and light freckles on his wrists . So he turned taking Eddie in, as the boy looked at him suddenly speechless.

“Have a great fucking life” Eddie said , his voice no more than a whisper as he shook his head . His eyes full of pain. The pain that was tearing Richie from the inside , the pain that was breaking his ribs and taking the oxygen out of his lungs . The pain that was drowning him as he saw Eddie turn around and stagger to his car , starting the engine and never looking back at Richie.

  
So there he was , in his car beating the shit out of the steering wheel as the duffel bag next to him lay open ,a plane ticket to LA staring back at him , the corners of the tickets making tiny paper cuts on his already broken heart . Tears stained his face as Richie howled in pain like a wounded animal but he knew this was for the best . Eddie would stay with him , Eddie would go with him to LA and completely discard the Yale acceptance letter that came in the mail . The letter Ms. K kindly informed Richie of , saying that she’d hide it and that she hoped , Richie would make the right decision , because she fucking knew that her son would follow Richie to the end of the world but as well as that she knew that Richie would jump under a train for Eddie . He would do anything for Eddie . And she used it against Richie .

So that night , Richie flew off to LA as Eddie came home , his heart broken. Every single fiber in his body exhausted as his mother ,called him up . She didn't seem surprised at her sons tears , she didn't even bother to ask him , smiling silently to herself. She hugged him tightly shrieking as she showed Eddie his acceptance letter , telling him how great he was and how well he was going to do .But no matter how hard Eddie’s mother hugged him , he didn't feel it . He didn't feel the excitement , the heartbreak , the pain . Nothing . He wondered if that's what love really was like , because in that case he didn't want any of it .

 

—————————————

Richie Tozier & Eddie Kaspbrak are 23 y/o

White walls surrounded him as Richie’s eyes opened . It seemed to him like he slept for a day straight and at the same time he felt exhausted . His head spun as he looked around the room slowly feeling the sheets under his hands only to find a needle stuck in his hand . He groaned sitting up in the bed , and then falling back down with a quiet scream as he felt pain in his lower abdomen .

  
The beeping machine that registered his heart rate went up as he sat again , this time slowly, kicking the sheets off only to find a bandage covering a part of his stomach .

“What the actual fuck?” , he whispered softly touching the bandage .

“That's exactly what we hoped you would explain to us , because your friend didn't seem to know”

A young woman in a Doctor’s lab coat stood in the door way , her black hair put into a pony tail as her brown skin shone beautifully in the mid afternoon sun which shone through the windows.

“My friend?” Richie asked looking up at the woman , she couldn't have been as few years older than him .

His mind went through all of his friends . His ex Alyson , his fried Ryan , Tina , Casey . None of them were with him last night as he remembered . He was drinking alone , at the bar on his and Eddie’s anniversary .5 years later like fucking clockwork he ended up at the same bar , with the same bartender listening out to him but he never ended up in the hospital after that . This was definitely something new .

“W-what happened to me?” , he stuttered , an image of Bill coming up in his mind for a second before moving back to the huge ass bandage on his stomach . Or maybe it was lower abdomen ? He didn't know , but the bandage was fucking huge .

“You were stabbed , a multiple times . You were lucky to live , your kidney was ripped so we had to place you for a transplant right away” she started , flipping through the papers on her clipboard .

Before he could ask anything else she continued.

“You really should thank your friend who brought you in . Once again , you're lucky you have compatible kidney types , else I don't know what would even happen to you” she said , taking a deep breath and quickly exhaling . She moved closer to Richie’s bed , her eyes full of thought as she sat down on it .

“You've been out for quite a while , you're healing wonderfully though , so you'll be out in maybe a week . You owe that guy” she finished , as she looked into his eyes , shaking her head at the look of pure confusion in his eyes . She stood up fixing his IV ,before making her way out of his room , her heels clicking on the floor .

A million questions ran through Richie’s mind as he laid in bed . First of all who the fuck stabbed him? But what confused him even more was who the hell did he get his transplant from ? What friend brought him there ? And why did they just give away their kidney for him ? He knew for a fact that none of his current friends would ever do it for him , so who the hell was this “friend”?.

He laid there for another fifteen minutes before his ever curious brain took over the actions .Very slowly he stood up from his cot , sweat lining his brown as he took a deep breath holding onto the bedside table as he stood up , quickly switching his hand to hold onto the IV .

The hospital smelled sterile as he made his way through the empty corridors trying to find an information desk anywhere nearby . As he passed the door next to his closer , a faint voice of the doctor who visited him before and some male voice caught his attention .

“I am a doctor , thank you very much . I know exactly what I’m doing”

The voice sounded alarmingly familiar as Richie stopped eavesdropping on the conversation as the woman tried to talk some sense into him.

“I need to see him” he caught as the door opened and the woman whom he met before stormed out.

“There he is”

She made her way out of the door , giving Richie the full view of his saviour .

And that's when for the first time Richie felt like he was either gonna puke, scream , pass out or do all of those things at the same time . Because there, pale and with eye bags under his glowing , doe like eyes sat Eddie on his own identical to Richie’s bed .

His eyes were puffy and red but for fucks sake , Eddie was the most beautiful boy man Richie has ever seen .

Completely ignoring the pain Richie edged closer to Eddie’s bed the fastest he could as the man in front of him stood up , his legs shaking . They met in the middle , half way through . Richie slammed the door closed as he ripped the IV from his hand , leaving him standing all on his own in the middle of the room . Eddie gasped as he gripped Richie’s hands to keep him steady .

“Are you an idiot?” Eddie screeched and Richie could already feel the hot tears stain his cheeks as Eddie’s hand went up to Richie’s cheek .

“What are you doing here, Eds?” Richie asked , pulling his face away from Eddie but unlike last time Eddie’s hand didn't falter forcing his Richie to look straight into his big , brown eyes.

“I know she made you do it” he finally answered , biting his lip . Making a groan start to build up from the inside .

Richie looked down at the floor as tears fell onto his bare feet .  
“Answer the question , Eddie” Richie asked weakly , trying to keep his voice as steady as possible but only failing miserably .

“Just moved , went to get drunk, found you stabbed in the alley behind the bar and took you here” he answered quietly , pushing Richie’s head up to look him in the eyes, again . Something Richie couldn’t do all those years ago . Richie stayed quiet as he started into Eddie’s warm and determinate eyes.

“They said that you had only one functioning kidney due to another kidney failure before and they said” Eddie gulped , a shaky breath escaping his lips as his eyes filled with tears , threatening to spill , “ they said that you were going to die Richie , so I , I just said “take my kidney!” and they did, I was kind of surprised to be honest , that's not how its done where I have my internship but I mean-”

“Jesus Eddie Spaghetti , just shut up and kiss me already” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear as he leaned awfully close, the pain eating him up but he didn't really care .

Just like when they were only teenagers Eddie didn’t need to be told twice as he grabbed Richie’s face , ripping his own IV out of his hand as he stood on his tip toes and kissed him . Not the kind of kisses they shared in the car or in Eddie’s bed , no . This kiss was like a gulp of air, like fresh summer rain , like wind finally rushing into Richie’s lungs . For the first time in years he felt alive and right then he knew that Eddie felt it too as their salty tears mixed in their kiss and they both smiled , soon erupting into full on laughter, slumping onto Eddie’s “too small for two grown ass men” cot , Eddie’s hand back in Richie’s hair, Richie’s fingers tracing Eddie’s now sharper features .

Only Richie was wrong about his whole entire story. Eddie wasn’t his end because Eddie would never leave him . Eddie wasn’t his middle because Alyson and others were .

Eddie was the beginning , always the begging of something new , of something old , of life , or death , of love , of heartbreak and so many other things . He was the love of Richie’s life . And has been ever since they were just two stupid fifteen year old boys kissing behind the bleachers , too afraid to let anyone know about them . Eddie was Eddie , his past , his present , his future .

Maybe the universe did hear them after all , maybe it wasn’t even universe’s work. But despite it all , Richie had a good feeling about their happily ever after .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
